12,000 Years Later
by personwhowritesandstuff
Summary: 12,000 years after the events of Aquarion EVOL, Amata and Zessica have been reincarnated. The two are recruited to join in the fight against the Seekers, a force of invaders who seek out and abduct targets at any means necessary. Together, with new and old allies and rivals, Amata and Zessica need to revive and harness forbidden powers in their struggle against the Seekers. (WIP)


**12,000 Years Later**

_By: Personwhowritesandstuff_

**Prologue  
**

**A Wish in the Night**

Zessica gazed at the winter night sky as she gripped the icy rail, "So Amata finally summoned the courage to propose to Mikono?"

She closed her eyes in sadness knowing that there would never be a chance for her and him to be together now... but was there ever a chance to begin with? She played with the ring on her finger, Kagura had married her years ago, but she still knew, deep in her heart, that her heart would always belong to Amata. But Kagura needed someone, and she needed someone too. Kagura had been desperate to keep Mikono because he knew no one would ever understand him, or stand by him no matter what happened. He gave up in the end because even though he needed her, he still wanted her happiness and if that red-headed bastard made her happy, so be it.

He kept to himself as he licked his wounds but Zessica took the time to comfort him, to be there for him. She dealt with him in ways no one has ever done, in a playfully aggressive manner. She understood his very nature. He, for once, felt the loneliness that spawned within him when he chased after his mother, dissipate.

Zessica wanted the best for Amata, despite her unrequited love, and tried to move on with her life. She loved him too much to give up though, in the past, she was desperate to show him how much she loved him; she fought each battle hoping to impress him, she tried to give up her life so that Amata wouldn't have to go through pain, and in the end, she let him be with Mikono. She herself, searched for someone to fill the hole left inside her just like Kagura. At first, when she reached out to him, she had done it unintentionally. But overtime, she realized why she had tried to reach out to him; they both suffered from the same feelings. Even though it wasn't Amata, he'll do. At least for this life, but in 12,000 years she expected to get the real thing.

Zessica slowly opened her eyes and held her hands together, "Maybe... maybe in the next 12,000 years, I will be who Amata meets in that theater."

Her thoughts were then interrupted by a single shooting star traveling through the sky. She stared intently at the shooting star for several seconds before closing her eyes with grace, "I wish that in the next life, Amata will realize exactly how I feel for him."

With this, she retired to the warmth of the indoors.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Aquarion Evol so don't badger me for anything concerning any of that crap. Besides, the title of this site if **FAN**fiction dot net! I mean seriously!

**Authors Note****: **OK so I've worked out most of the big meaty parts of the plot for this story so the rest should follow smoothly and quickly though I do need to work on the characters, I'm having trouble mostly with their appearances. Things to know; this fanfic should go on for about 20 or so chapters, only a portion of the character will carry on to this (Amata, Zessica, Mikono, Kagura, Donor, Suomi), and that this will sorta mirror the real series in certain areas and be its own thing in others... you'll see what I'm saying later on. Things I need to work on consist of finding a proper cover pic for this and cleaning out the documents on my account; I've got like 30 rough drafts of 3 fanfics. To people who are looking forward to my Disgaea fanfics, they are still in development so don't worry, I just put them on hold because there are too few Aquarion Evol fanfics. You don't have to leave a review yet but in the future chapters please do, my heart is dark and dead and every time I see a review it brightens a little. So please leave reviews later on!


End file.
